U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,086 describes a process for producing organic disulfides comprising the steps of (1) contacting a base and a mercaptan to form a brine phase comprising the base and a basic salt of a mercaptan; (2) contacting the brine phase with a mercaptan and hydrogen peroxide to form an aqueous phase and an organic phase; (3) separating the aqueous phase form the organic phase; (4) recovering the organic phase; and optionally, (5) removing a portion of water from the aqueous phase and thereafter repeating the steps of (2) to (5). The separation of step (3) is conducted by decantation, centrifugation, solvent extraction, chromatographic separation, or a combination of any two or more thereof, with decantation being preferred.